Apex the Dolphin
'' "Whitness my mighty and destructive power as I bring the very heavens down upon you!"~''Apex boasting Apex the Dolphin is a replacement character for Gi the cat within the Bad Egg Unit. He is a powerful psyker and cosmopathic dolphin able to harness the powers of the stars and the extraterrestrial to his bidding.As his name would imply, Apex has a severe case of narcissism and believes himself to be superior over all other Mobians due to his unique and powerful extra-terrestrial psychic gifts. Appearance: Appex appears as an adult Mobian dolphin that would seem to hail from the Mobian Ocean, perhaps at Meropis.He is known to be rather flamboyant in his clothing, thus he is known to wear very black and light blue colors that resembles the constalations, mostly from his long man like skirt that reaches to his knees.He also wears a golden helm which doesn't cover up his face, and is more decoration and aesthetic to flaunt his own god complex like ego more than actual practical use. Personality: Apex is arrogant, really arrogant. He is very prideful about his own capabilities and is known to boast about his own power often as well.He is a loner, often seen to be more focused on astrology and astronomy while alone than socialization, even to the point of obsession.While defiantly an introvert, when it comes to combat he can be rather boasting and goes so far as to evencall out his own attacks. Powers: As stated above, Apex has powerful and star shattering cosmological psychic powers.These often manifest in forms such as cosmic radiation, bringing down small meteorites down, cosmic wave attacks, cosmic beams, and much more. Abilities: Cosmic Radiation: Apex is able to emit a field of cosmic radiation around himself burning his foes around him and causing burn damage to his nearby foes who engage him in melee.Prolonged exposure is advised however, even for Apex himself. Thus this attack is mainly used as a stun. Armageddon: Apex has the power to call down upon a meteorite from the sky to smite his foes, however these meteorites often vary in size and shape. For balance reasons he is never able to call down one that may end in one hit destruction of a city, however they can be large enough to smite entire groups of people if he is lucky to get a big one. Cosmic wave Apex is able to emit a powerful cosmic wave that may push or damage anyone in a medium radius. This attack is often used when he is close to someone and the closer they are the more harmful it is. Solar beam Apex can use a sort of small solar beam like attack which emits from his fingertips to hit a target. While the initial radius of this beam is rather small, he is able to 'sweep' the beam while moving his fingers to cut multiple objects in it's path. However, this beam is capable of being reflected back at him and even damaging if he isn't careful. Black Fissures Using his cosmic powers, Apex is able to open small and short-lived black holes that he can uses against his foes, these require intense concentration to maintain and the most they can swallow up is about a human sized vehicle. Solar Flare Apex can cause a small orb that will explode much akin to a flash grenade temporarily blinding and distorting the vision of anyone who gazes upon it. Weaknesses: In terms of physical abilities Apex is about average, often he is known to be bad at throwing punches and taking hits, thus he must rely on ranged combat when ever possible. Many of his special attacks and abilities have certain drawbacks to them or can outright backfire and even harm the psyker. His psychic powers can also be jammed and or hindered by a much more dedicated anti-psyker as well as when engaged in a mind duel. Trivia *Apex is belived to have Asperger Syndrome, (however this is now labeled as high functioning Autism) *Apex's favored weapon is the harpoon, in which he uses as a type of underwater pike. However, it is believed that he does indeed own a silver trident as well. Statistics: Battle Theme: (Usually in a loop.) Apex refernce.png Category:Archived